Murders at the Opera
by Ghost Cheeth
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are going on a drama trip with half of there class mates, but all hell get brakes out when people start to die! Can Yusuke find the killer before he strikes again? xover with other anime and is a AU, rated for Killings
1. Default Chapter

Kimba: yes know I should be working on my other storys, but I HAVE VERY BAD WRITERS BLOCK! so email me 4 what to put on "bad moonlight' and 'yusuke ½".  
  
Yusuke: anyway, here is a new story... EVERY THING IS AU!!  
  
Hiei: kimba own every thing in the story, but yuyu. Oh and the other anime guest that will show up. There will be oocness  
  
Kimba, yusuke, and hiei: ON WITH DA STORY!!!!!  
  
'= Keiko aside Aside is a remark made by a character that is by the audience but not the other character   
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!! KEIKO, YOU TURNED DOWN KASE -SENPAI!!" yelled a blue hair, pink eyed young lady. "Botan don't make me feel bad about it, it's just that I don't know him that well that all" protested a brown hair, girl call Keiko.  
  
"What do you mean?! He is the captain of the soccer team , every girl wants him!" yelled a brown haired girl named Tea. Keiko's other friend with long brown hair and brown spoke up " Don't tell us you have a thing for Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
At the sound of that name , Keiko dropped the food she was eating. Botan and Tea then started laughing "Ew Shizuru! You have to be kidding me, just  
  
because they have knew each other since child times, that's just wrong!" ' Kami, I wish they'd shut it' Keiko thought  
  
Okay, my name is Yukimura, Keiko. I'm in the 11th grade(AN I SAID IT WAS AN AU!) at Sarayashiki high school, and I'm the persident of the drama club. The guy we are talking about is my child hood friend, but he is not even in class right now, I used to have to dragged him to school, yusuke can but undependable at times.   
  
"So there for class-"Taka –sensei had start his class an hour later, but yusuke was nowhere to be seen.' I wonder were yusuke- kun is?" Keiko thought. But a soft knock kicked her out of her thoughts as she looked at the window next to her, she looked and saw yusuke grinning at her. "sup?" he asked" I fell asleep on the roof, can you help me?".  
  
"yusuke you could die if you fell, I just hope Taka-sensei doesn't see you- ".  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Urameshi causing trouble again?!" yelled Taka-sensei, as he opened the window all the way." Having fun? The sea green hair teacher asked. Yusuke grinned a little and rub the back of his head "well it's not a lot of fun as yo-".  
  
Yusuke was cut off as the water yusuke was hold started brake ."Aw shit!" yelled the gelled hair boy. Lucky for him, Keiko and Taka , were there to get a hold of his hands, but Keiko was not as unluck, as she held on to yusuke, the back of her skirt went up, and every boy could see her white underwear, with little bears on them. A boy with a black hair in a ponytail and gray eyes, see this." Hey look at Keiko- chan's underwear!"  
  
"LIE, my skirt!" Keiko let go to hold her skirt. But some how she got a hold of yusuke hand befor he fell. "ARE YOU TRING TO KILL ME WOMAN?! HOLD WITH BOTH HANDS!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Later in the teacher's office   
  
"I can't be live that baka, and Keiko are friends! "Taka yelled as he sat his hot tea down. He friend looked up at him his with cold black eyes, "I take it Urameshi is in trouble again?" Vegeta- sensei asked. Vegeta is the gym teacher, and he push's his kids to the max.  
  
"An 'baka'? Lie, I don't think so, he seems interesting kid.." said an soft males voice . Taka and Vegeta turned and saw a young man about the age of 28, with long red hair that looked like a fox's tail, and money green eyes, .( a/n know who he is?).It was Minamino, Kurama , music teacher and drama club advisor. Kurama was a lady's man every girl in the school wanted him.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I heard you, where talking that ass with the drama club on the training camp thing ". Kurama brush his blood red hair out of his face and nodded. ." Hai, Keiko-san asked me too".  
  
"You'll never know what he will do, I mean. He never comes to class, and when he does he is a sleep, and leaves early, hell he come to at least one class a day! He's test scores are very bad, and he is bad in sports"  
  
"Taka- sensei, I don't believe that is his true self, I think he has 'something' that the other kids don't have... something great"  
  
"Oh really now, you must be dreaming, red" Vegeta said laughing, with Taka. Kurama looked at the two men, and got up to leave, but before he left kurama turn his head, his green his glowed. "Didn't you two know, that 'baka' is related to Kousuke Urameshi, the famous detective."  
  
And with that Kurama left, the two teacher's with their mouths drop open.   
  
kimba: I hope you like it, R&R plz! 


	2. Meeting the rest of the drama club

Kimba: I own the world!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn. You keep tell your self that  
  
Kimba: Fine, then NO sweet snow! eats some  
  
Hiei: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! jumps kimba.  
  
Yusuke: Kimba owns nothing , but she does own the "Yamane opera house" and  
  
there will be more OOCNESS!!  
  
(place change)  
  
= keiko aside  
  
(One week later)  
  
In Japan, high school drama contest are held, so nine members of the  
  
drama club are going to our annual training camp.  
  
Yusuke was reading the script for ' The Phantom of the Opera', " Hmmmm..ah!  
  
This is way too much!!!!" he yelled as he slam the book down next to Keiko.  
  
" Yusuke -Kun, I need you to read it, so you can do the sound effects, so  
  
you need to know what is going". Yusuke looked at his friend as she did the  
  
puppy eyes, " Fine damnit, I only came because you begged me, but then I end  
  
up carrying all the bags!"  
  
Keiko smiled brightly at her friend," Well, three people dropped out before  
  
this, so I needed your help."  
  
" Well I can understand why they quit. Hell, I would too after that member  
  
died like that freshman did- " "YUSUKE -KUN! I asked you not to say a word  
  
about that!Every one here is acting like nothing happened, but they are sill  
  
on edge about what happened to Yukina Jaganshi."  
  
Keiko was cut off as a person came out of nowhere and placed his hand on her  
  
neck, Keiko turn and saw some one in half white mask " AHHHHH!"  
  
" HAHAHAHA, I got you good, keiko- chan!"The person pulled off the mask and  
  
Yamcha Nanase. The twelth grade boy flashed Keiko a silly grin,  
  
"Oh hello, Yamcha-senpai," Keiko said looking at her long haired friend.  
  
Yamcha didn't even look at Yusuke, he turned right to Keiko and grinned once  
  
more. "So Keiko-chan, do u want to came and play cards with the rest of us?"  
  
" Yusuke-kun. Do you want to come?" Yamcha's grin left his face when he saw  
  
Yusuke. Yusuke looked up at her and closed his eyes." No, I want to get some  
  
sleep"  
  
As Keiko and Yamcha walked way, Yamcha turned and looked at her," Keiko, why  
  
did you ask him to come along?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well, every one thinks he's an idiot."  
  
" Well, I wanted him to come with us, and Yusuke may get offended if he  
  
heard you calling him an idiot!"  
  
Little did they know, but Yusuke was not asleep he had heard the whole thing  
  
and he was going to get Yamcha.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
" Is this the card you picked up?" Yamcha asked as he held out the two of  
  
hearts to a girl with long jet black hair, and bright brown eyes. She wore a  
  
green sailor type outfit. Her name is Kagome Hiugure, (a/n god I hate her)  
  
eleventh grade.  
  
"Wow! How did you know?" Kagome asked looking at Yamcha. " Well, I can read  
  
minds."  
  
"Oh please!" Yusuke's voice came from behind Keiko and Kagome. Yusuke turned  
  
around and looked at the card in Kagome's hand.  
  
"Look at the right hand corner of the card carefully, there is a mark on it"  
  
Kagome looked at the card, and just as Yusuke had said, there was a mark  
  
in the right hand corner shaped like heart. "He can tell the value and suit  
  
of any card by those marks. Some magic act!" Yusuke said as he rubbed the  
  
back of his head.  
  
A low growl escaped Yamcha's lips as he looked at Yusuke " Well then why  
  
don't you show us YOUR magic?" the 12th grade boy asked as he handed him the  
  
deck.  
  
"Okay I will." Yusuke said, taking the cards in his hand. ' This baka can't  
  
do anything,' Yamcha thought. "Okay, now pick any card you want, then show  
  
it to me." Yusuke said.  
  
Yamcha picked up the Ace of Spades and showed it to Yusuke. " Okay good, now  
  
put it on top of the deck." Yamcha did as he was told. " So here is what I  
  
want to know. Which card is on the top of the deck?"  
  
Yamcha looked at Yusuke as if he were crazy " Duh, The Ace of Spades "  
  
Yusuke waved his finger in Yamcha's face, " Nope. Wrong, the card on the top  
  
is..."  
  
Yusuke lifted the card up and there was the three of Hearts. " The three of  
  
hearts." Yusuke said, smiling.  
  
"What?" Kagome, Keiko, and Yamcha yelled. " Yamcha, look in your pants  
  
pocket and there will be your card," Yusuke said.  
  
Yamcha looked and there was the Ace of Spades. ' How did he get that card  
  
there?' Yamcha questioned. " Nice trick, eh? It's in the technique not the  
  
trick cards. So sorry if you where trying to impress the girls- okay, I'm  
  
not really sorry. "  
  
" Give that deck back , you idiot!" Yamcha said as he tried to get the deck  
  
back from Yusuke. But Yusuke didn't have it.  
  
" I gave it back to you."  
  
" What?"  
  
Just then, Yamcha's fly opened and all the card came falling out. " ARGH-  
  
WHAT THE HELL?!" Yamcha yelled as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Yusuke turned around to face Kagome and Keiko. " That was really good trick.  
  
I'm Kagome, and you must be the infamous Yusuke-kun, right?"  
  
" Hai, I am." Yusuke said, rubbing his head. " I learned that from my  
  
grandpa"  
  
" Really, was he a magician?"  
  
"Nope.He was a detective, the Famous Kousuke Urameshi!"  
  
" Oh my God! Really?!" Kagome yelled out, but she was not the only one that  
  
yelled, a tall boy with a red afro, and blue eyes behind them yelled too. He  
  
was Jin Kiriyuumoto, he was in the tenth grade. " You're his grandson!  
  
That's so cool!" Jin yelled.  
  
Kagome hugged Yusuke's arm, making the boy blush. "Hey if you become a  
  
detective, can I be your assistant?!"  
  
"Umm, well sure, I guess." Yusuke said as he rubbed his head. Keiko saw how  
  
Kagome was hanging on to Yusuke and it pissed her off so she kicked Yusuke  
  
in the knee.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oops I'm sorry."  
  
' What is Keiko so mad about?' Yusuke thought. Just then a voice from behind  
  
them spoke up. "I bet I know our detective's weakness," came the voice of a  
  
boy.  
  
The boy stood near a pole. his arm around it.He had ice blue hair and green  
  
bangs.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" I'm Touya Arimori from art class and you must be Yusuke Urameshi, " Touya  
  
said as he smiled.  
  
"So can I be your assistant?"  
  
"Hey if you give her a job, you have to give me one too!"  
  
" HEY, I...I... just stop it!" Yusuke stated  
  
" COULD EVERY ONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! YOU'RE MAKING TO MUCH NOISE!"  
  
The three turned and looked down the seats, and saw a young woman with black  
  
hair in a bun and cold black eyes. " Who is the witch?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Touya laughed " That's ChiChi Son, she is in the eleventh grade. Chichi-san  
  
is very serious about acting!"  
  
" Let me guess, she plays all the evil women, huh?" Yusuke asked as he  
  
closed his eyes.  
  
" That's what you think. Wait till you see her on stage!" Jin said as he  
  
looked back at ChiChi.  
  
Express yourself with the new version of MSN Messenger! Download today -  
  
it's FREE! http:messenger.msn.click-url.com/go/onm00200471ave/direct/01/ 


	3. The Opera House!

Chapter 3: The Opera House

After 3 hours on a train ride, the Drama club found themselves on a pure white Boat. The driver was a Red hair man with Bright purple eyes, named was Kenshin, and he was the resort owner.

" It so wonder fall having all of you here, That it is" Kenshin said smiling at the Young people who filled his boat. "Our Hotel is on an Isolated Island"

" An Isolated sounds Great" Kurama said as he Pushed his Blood red hair behind his ears. " Yes it is, you see the Main building was Owned a Wealthy Woman in the Meji Era time, I got it Three years a and made it a Hotel." Kenshin said, as he moved his head Yusuke and Touya saw large X shape scar on his left Cheek.

" Ow I wonder how he got the nasty scar" Touya said Yusuke." Yeah so do I." yusuke said back as, an Island came into view ( think hanging neck island)

" Just counting my staff, Only three People Live on this Island." Keshin as they slowed down. Yusuuke started to pick up his and Kekio's bags, he glared at her and asked " Why is this an inconvenient place?". She winked at him and said," Wait till you see it!"

After 10 mins Later the walked up the Dock and up a dirt Path, when Kenshin stopped in front of them, smiling. " Welcome to the Opera House Hotel!"

Every one gasped at the size of this place, ( A/n If you ever see Cowboy bebop. think Faye's House in her Flash back), it was painted a ghost white, Rose vine' s where warped around the house give it a lovely Look.

Walking inside. was like walking in a Palace, suites of Armor stood next to every Doorway, the rugs where made with silk and had almost every color wave into them, Glass case's with swords where hanging above every door, but Last but not lest a pure silver Tear drop shaped chandelier was hanging in the center with a light blue Jewel inside it.

" This is .. so cool!" Jin said as he looked at the Armor," It beautiful" Chichi said looking at the chandelier. " If you guys this is Great Look in here!" Kekio said pointing to a door.

Once inside the Lights come on, inside was room was a Large Stage, with Long white curtains, all the chairs were black as Night. " It has it's Own theater?!" Jin yelled.

" Yes the Woman Who had Live here, Loves plays so mush she had this built " This is how the Hotel got it's name" Keshin said. Toyua saw a other door that was ajar." What in here?" he asked. " Oh that?" Kenshin Opened the door some more, it was very Dusty inside." This is the sound room, the Equipment is Old, but still works Like new."

" Are you surem you want us to use this for free?" Yamcha asked Kenshin.

" This Theater is getting old, I'm Planning on tearing it down to improve this resort

" Oh I see"

Kenshin turn and looked back at the Theater, saddness filled his Purple eyes," This Place holds mush History.., Good things happen and yet some Bad things as well" His voice tailed off, Yusuke heard this and asked " Really Like what?". Kenshin turned an Glared at Yusuke and Kekio, his purple eyes turn Amber they where not calm anymore.. Rage filled them now. But the Amber fade just as fast as it came, and smiled at Them and said " Nothing bit .. just some Rats, so look out for them that you should."

" Eww Gross!: Yelled Kagome. ' what was that about?' Yusuke thought as he looked out side..it had started to rain.

Kimba: Hiei, and More people show up in the Next chapter and the Killing starts Next On " Murders at the Opera!"

Yusuke:The next Chapter is called! " Murder on stage!"

Both: R and R


	4. Somthing should never be said

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, It the Phantom of the opera!"

" Stop right there Kagome!" Yelled Kurama. Kagome and the 'Phantom' turned and looked at Kurama. " H.. Hai Kurama –Sensei ?" She asked.

" Kagome, your scream was like you had just seen a rat. You just saw the 'Phantom of the opera, look more scared" Kurama said rubbing his eyes. " One more time!"

Over in the second row of seats were Yusuke and Keiko. " Now when Kagome screams play sound 12." Keiko said. Yusuke rolled his brown eyes. " I get it, I get it" He yawned.

" Hey Mr. Mage, doing sound is not that bad."

Yusuke and Keiko looked up to see Jin grinning down at them. " Aren't you busy?" Yusuke asked as Jin sat down next him. " There is not a lot for the art department to do during the training and I got a small role." Said Jin

" You got nothing to do huh Jin? Then get your lazy ass up and help me!" Touya voice's ranged out of nowhere. Jin and Yusuke looked up to see Touya holding a box of over flowing props. " LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he tripped, a dragger cam flying out of the box and landed in between Yusuke's Legs.

" HEY! Are you tiring to fix me?" Yelled Yusuke, " No, it's fake" Touya said as Jin pulled the dragger out of the seat.

" Touya is a master of making realing- looking props." said Keiko as Yusuke pulled out a black cross bow with a golden arrow loaded into it.

" Cooilo, did you making this one to?" Yusuke asked, his finger was close to tigger. Touya looked at his friend was wild eyes. " Be careful with that!" But it was to late. Yusuke had pulled the tigger, The golden arrow shot off and wiz though the air and land right infront of the 'Phantom's face.

" Sorry!" Yuske yelled as Touya grab the crossbow from his hand. " You Big Asswhip! That Cross bow is real!" Touya yelled.

The 'Phantom' on the stage growled and ripped of his mask, and under it was Yamacha." Boy are you mad! Are you trying to kill?" He yelled.

" Oh it's just you Yamcha- Senpai! I must say that mask looks good, it's a great Improvement." Yusuke joked. " I'll kill you for that!" Yamcha yelled as he threw the mask at Yusuke. Yusuke grab it and put in on his face, then turned to Jin. " Jin, how do I look?" he asked.

Jin could only laugh, as Touya sighed along with Keiko. Just then a hand grab the mask off Yusuke's face. Everyone looked to see Kurama. " The mask is very Important to this play." Kurama place the mask on his own face, it gave him a sexy, creepy look, witha dark smile. His green eyes seemed to make everyone stop.

" The mask is use by the Phantom to hide this ugly face form the world. He had Great musical talent but becase of his face he hides. But he fells for a woman named Chistene, he comes into the light, but sadly cause Murder after Murder."

Kurama took the mask off and turned to Yamcha. " You lose your temper too easily, You better fix that and don't you dare break our props." Yamcha took the mask from Kurama and said. " Hai Sensei."

Kurama turned and looked at Yusuke. " I let you come on this Trip for Keiko, don't you dare mess this up." He said in a clam voice. Yusuke nodded as Kurama looked back at the kids on stage. " Is there a reason your stodding there? Get back to work!"

" Wow, Kurama-Sensei can act." Yusuke muttered. " Yea, He;s not a hard ass but he can act ."Touya said.

" Hey, Specking of acting, check out whoes come on there stage." Jin said. Touy and Yusuke looked as a Pretty young woman walk on stage. she wore a cute light blue dress. " WOW, How's Hottie?" Yusuke asked drooling. Touya laughed. " Oh you cann't tell? That's Chichi form the Train."

Yusukei Blinked. " Really? she got a body." Yusuke was going into Hentai mode.

" Hai, Chichi is a great actress no one come close to her." Touya said smiling. " The real Star is and will always be Yukina-chan.." Jin trailed off, thinkking noone heard him butYusuke did .

" What? Who?" He asked. Jin jumped and looked at Yusuke. " Oh nothing just talking to my self." He lied. Yusuke didn't belive him.

" GOD, I can't stand this!." yelled a female voice that held rage. Evertone looked as a tall, girl with tan shin, push Kagome to the floor. The girl who pushed Kagome was, Aoiro(1) Saotome. She had black hair that stop just under her ears, she had icey blue eyes, she was in 12th grade.

"Aoiro Why did you push her?" Chichi asked, as Aoiro turned to leave. " Stupid Kagome, she can't do anthing right with out messing it up!" Aorio yelled

" Aorio, calm down please." Yamcha started but that seemed to be the line, Aoriko growled and stomped off. " Wait, Aorio!" Keiko called but Kurama stopped her. " Leave her alone, don't be nice to her if she actting like that." Kurama pulled out a cigarrette and lit it (2).

" What a Bitch" Yusuke said, Touya only sighed. " She's always been like that."

he said. " Kurama-Sensei" A cold voice said. Everyone turned, Yusuke blinked. the voice belonged to Hiei jaganshi. Hiei was in the 11th grade and was a Goth, he was mean and never really talked much. So Yusuke couldn;t think of a reson why He was on the drama club. " We should take her out of the play."

Kurama blow out a puff of smoke and looked at Hiei. " We can't remove her, Hiei. There are only 2 weeks left till our contest." Kurama took a puff from his cigarrette. " Can you think of any eles who can do the part in thay short time?" He asked.

" I wish Yukina was alive.." everyone seem to stop what they where doing and looked down, Hiei walked away and out of the door. Yusuke looked around. ' What's going on here?" He thought.

* * *

1)Aoiro mean Blue. Guess what anime she's from 


	5. The Story and first Killing

Ghost: The first death

* * *

Yusuke looked at Touya, " Yukina ...she was the one how committed Jisatsu(1)?" He asked. " Hai.. Yukina was also Hiei's baby sister." Touya said sadly.

Keiko looked over at Kagome, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. " Kagome? Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next her. " Do you need me to get some medicine if your sick." Keiko offered. " No, That's not it!" Kagome yelled. she looked at Keiko, her eyes held fear. " I.. I... I..." Then she just stopped talking.

After that, Kagome stayed silent, but her eyes wide as if she has seen something of great horror.

Yusuke was helping Touya putting all the props up, when he looked at Touya's back. " Touya? what.. what was she like?" He asked. " What was who like?" Touya asked. " Yukina-chan... everyone seems to avoid saying her name.. Tell me what happen to her." Yusuke said, as he turned to face Touya.

Touya sighed and faced Yusuke."I don't blam them, to see something like that happen be fore your eyes," " What do you mean?"

"She was like an angel sent of Heaven, she alway had a smile on her face. On stage her voice could reach all the way to the back. She was a true angel. Her red eyes seemed to be smiling and she always help people." Touya smiled at the thought. but then it saddened.

"But one day after school a mouth ago ... she accidentally poured acid on her self, it hit her head. She was burned som badly that not even surgery could help." Touya said.

"Yea, I heard that why she killed herself." Yusuke said. Touya nodded. " Yea but that's not all. We all went to go see her at the Hospital but we then saw her on the roof." Touya said blinking back tears." She removed her bandage and she spoke,"

" What did she say?" Yusuke asked.

" I am the Phantom... I'm the Ugliset thing on this earth, as hell burned this creatuer.. I still dream of a place in the Heavens above." Tears poured down Touya's face. " That what she said, then she jumpped. I still have nightmare of my friend falling though the air." he said whipping his tears

' Wow, that's a sad story. I see why Keiko didn't want me to say anthing about it.' Yusuke thought.

out in the hall way:

Keiko walked out into the hall and found Hiei sitting on tha steps, she walked over to him, he looked up at her, his red eyes burned into hers. " Are you okay Hiei?" she asked.

" I'm fine" Hiei said with no tone as Keiko sat next to him." I sould have never said anything"

" I'm sorry" Keiko said. " I could go see her like all of you, but you saw your sister died in front of you." she whispered the last part.

" Don't worry about, we we'er half brother and sister anyway." Hiei stood and walked up the stairs. " And whats done is done."

" Dinner i will be done is 15 mins Hiei." Keiko said as Hiei waved to her. When hiei round the coner, he pulled out a lockit that was on his neck. He opened it and inside was a photo of Yukina. " Yukina.. you would never do Jisatsu unless you had a reason.' He thought bitterly as lone tear fell on the Photo.

in the cafeteria

Yusuke and Touya walked into the Cafeteria as the smell of food hit thier nose's. "Yumm somthing smelling GREAT!" Yusuke said as he looked at all the food on the table. " Looks like we'er the first one's here." Touya said looking around. " Who the Hell cares more good for us!" Yusuke said as he started to sit down when. " HEY YOU!" A voice said. Yusuke and Touya turned around and saw a tall man with cleam colored skin, he had blue eyes, and Blonde hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail.

" Your in my seat, so Move it." He snapped, " Who do you think you are?" Yusuke growled, But Touya stoped him," Look, the seats are assigend." Touya said point to a name tag in front of the chair. " Yea, and that one's mine, so Move your ass." The blonde man said.

Yusuke Got up and muttered." Ass hole'' As he found his seat, pretty soon even come in and sat in thier seats, Keiko sat next to Yusuke as Mr Kenshin haned out the sliverwear, But a Man with spiky sliver hair sitting in front of Yusuke and Touya stopped him.

" No thanks I don't need Sliverwear," He said clamly." But Sir.. how will you eat?" Kenshin asked. The man pulled out some thing that looked like a pocket knife and opened it.. it was a scalpel. " I'll get with the sliverware I'm use to." he said as he being to cut the meat in front of him.

Yusuke looked at Touya and Touya looked at Yusuke, " This guy is sick' Yusuke mouthed. " Gross man." Touya mouth back.

Keiko looked around and see didn't see Kagome." Hey were is Kagome?" She asked standing. " Clam down Kagome, she's must not any food." Jin said. " But we just had somthing bad happned a month a Ago, and she looked really upset earlier." Keiko started to walk out the door. " I'm going to go find her."

Jin and Yachma both stodo. " We'll help tp." Yacmha said." Thanks" Just as the threw walked started to walk out of the room, they heard a ear bleeding scream. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" What was that?" Touya asked, " a woman Screamming" Kurama yelled." But who?" everyone's eyes got big and as it hit them " KAGOME!" everyone yelled at the same time. " Everyone, find Kagome NOW!" Kurama yelled. " You all go Left and we'll go right!"

Everyone ran down the halls looking for the lost Girl. " Yusuke, I can't find Kagome!" Keiko said as she stopped runing," Keep looking." Yusuke yelled he was about to turn around wehn a loud, buzzing sound went off.

" That Bell... That's the bell for intermission in the theather!" Keiko yelled. " Come on!" Yusuke and Keiko both ran down the hall, the game to Theather's blood red door, Yusuke opened them but it was dark inside. " Keiko the Light!"

Keiko turned on the lights, and wished she handn't. On the stage laid Kagome her left arm was up as if asking for help, a stage light was inbeded in her belly, Blood splatter was everywhere. Kagome's face was facing Yusuke and Keiko, Blood was coming from her eyes.. are if crying.

Once the lights came one, the bell stopped but the mystery had just begun. The once beautiful stage light was now Sinister. The Light had literally fellen on Kagome, each light 300 pounds and one laid on Kagome's small body. The ironic of it was that the body looked like a work of art, frozen in time for the world to see yet this was not a work of art. Kagome was now dead.

Keiko could take her eyes off of it, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fall to the gound. " KEIKO!" that was last think she heard before she pasted out.

" Keiko, come girl wake up." Keiko opened her eyes ot see Yusuke's face, " Your awake." He said. Keiko looked around everyone was around her, then she sat up fast. " Kagome! Some one has to help her!." she said.

" Your Friend died." A voice said. Keiko and Yusuke looked to see the man that was eatting with a scalpel. ' His a Doctor?' Yusuke thought." Her Spine was crushed,a broken rip ripped her heart, there was no way she could have live. I'm sorry." He said. But his cold brown seem to say he was enjoying this.

" No.. Please No." Keiko said as tear rolled down her face. " Hey,hold on now, I don't want no crying when I ask you all somethings." The blonde man for before walked over to the group of kids, " And you are?" Hiei asked

The Blonde man held up a bange. " The name's Leon Orcot, of the homicide unit," He said. Leon looked up and sighed, " It's an Old Theather'.. the robe must have gotten old and worn-" But he was cute off by Yusuke. " My ass!"

Everyone looked at Yusuke " What did you say?" Leon asked. " this was not an accident. This was Murder!"

Yusuke walked over to a pice of rope and picked it up," See, look" He pointed to the rope it was a even cut. " If it was old it would be fryed, but this looks as if it was cut by a knife." Yusuke looked at Leon." Right sir?"

Leon was taken about and coughed. " I would have found it if you kid were not a round." he said. " Everyone back to the cafeteria, I'm going to start the investigation." Leon said

Once everyone was in thier seats Leon stood up. " the police ccan't get her due to the rain, so every dose what I say." He looked over at Yamcha" Startting from you, tell me your name and Grade."

" Yamcha Nanase grade 12."

"Aoiro 'Blue' Saotome grade 12"

" Chichi Son grade 11"

"Jin Kiriyuumoto grade 10"

" Hiei Jaganshi. Grade 11"

" Touya Arimori Grade 11"

"Yusuke Urameshi grade 11"

" Keiko Yukimura grade 11"

As each child said their name , Leon wrote them down, the he turned to the man who had eatten with a scalpel. " And you are?" he asked

" My name is Bakura Ryou, i'm Doctor from Koto" the man said." My I ask you somthing mr Detecive?" Kurama asked. " First who are you?" Leon asked. Kurama gave a sly grin." I'm Kurama Minamino, Drama teacher. " Kurama looked at Leon, " You seem to think the Kill is one of us, but If we where all here eatting.. how could one of us killer Kagome?"

Before Leon could say anything Kenshin gasped." I'm sorry! I forgot! " He said. " What? What did you for get?" Leon asked. " There is one more guest But his not here!" Kenshin looked around. " He check in 2 days ago, His name was Ishtar. He asked for no one to brother him he even wanted his meals in his room. But the strange part was that his face was completely warped in bandages, and his eyes were red." Said Kenshin.

' Bandage?' Thought Yusuke. " Takes us to Ishtar's room now!" Leon yelled. Kenshin nodded and everyone ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. " Open Up!" Leon yelled. Nothinng. So Leon kicked down the door and everyone gasped. In side was a mess, the walls looked as if some wild beast went insane and trashed the room. The bed was torn to pieces and it is was just a mess.

" He's gone" Leon growled. " Yusuke! " Keiko yelled backing away from a door. " What is it?" Yusuke asking going over to her. " Look!" Keiko pointed to the bathroom, Yusuke looked. On the bathroom wall, writen in red paint, were the words ..BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL.

" The same words Yukina said before she died. The same line from the play." Yusuke said. " WHAT!" Yamcha yelled, as he backed up. " Hell no! I'm not staying on same Island with some Killer! if any of you want live come with me!"

" I'm with you!" Jin yelled as he ran out the door with Yamcha. Before anyone could stop them Jin and Yamcha were running down the stairs and out the front door. By the time they got there, the Boat that had brouth them to the inland was long gone. " Tell me that is not our boat!" Yamcha yelled. " Okay.. I won't tell you."

Thunder crushed over head at the rain poured. " He don't want us t leave." The two boys turned and looked at Yusuke who seem to come out of now were. " What are you talking about Yusuke?" Jin asked.

" We can't leave this Inland and that s fact, so were here with a Killer."

* * *

Who killed Kagome?

Here are the suspects:

_Yamcha Nanase_

_Aoiro 'Blue' Saotome_

_Chichi Son_

_Jin Kiriyuumoto_

_Hiei Jaganshi._

_Touya Arimori_

_Doctor Bakura Ryou,_

_Kurama Minamino_

_Leon Orcot_

_Mr Kenshin_

* * *

Jisatsu- suicide

Ghost: One down

Yusuke: Nice, but why Kagome?

Ghost: If I told you that, I'd mess up the whole thing .love

Yusuke: O.o

Kurama: Review!


End file.
